Todo no fue suficiente
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: [Songfic todo no fue suficiente de Ha Ash] Meiling paso por mucho dolor cuando Shaoran encontró a su verdadero amor, Sakura. (One shot)


Todo no fue suficiente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sakura card captor no me pertenece.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ella lo sabía, ahora después de tanto tiempo se habia dado cuenta de todo, se habia dado cuenta de la dolorosa realidad. Desde que tenía memoria siempre acompaño a Shaoran en todo momento, siempre fue su compañera, amiga y confidente… pero se acabo, ahora ese lugar le correspondería a Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Cómo lo sabía?, desde esa misma mañana lo supo, supo que Sakura era la destinada a ganarse el amor de Shaoran, lo único que debía esperar ahora era que él le dijera frente a frente que por fin encontró a la persona que amara por siempre… aquella persona que no era ella.

Ahora se encontraba con Shaoran, mirando el hermoso firmamento de brillantes estrellas, con el único objetivo de esperar aquel momento que sin duda alguna sería muy doloroso para ella.

– ¿de que quieres hablarme? –dijo Meiling fingiendo no saber nada de lo que él quería decirle.

Shaoran se sentía muy mal, la verdad es que no sabía como decirle a Meiling que estaba enamorado de Sakura sin que este fuera un golpe duro para ella.

–te prometí que si encontraba a alguien que m gustase, tendría que decírtelo a ti Meiling –dijo Shaoran con una gran tristeza disfrazada en su voz.

Meiling agacho un poco su cabeza mirando el suelo cabizbaja, pero luego de unos minutos miro a Shaoran ocultando su tristeza.

– ¿la encontraste? –pregunto Meiling con una sonrisa falsa.

–Si –esa fue la única respuesta por parte de Shaoran, que en ese momento se sentía como un completo miserable por hacerla sufrir… porque aunque Meiling lo ocultara él sabía perfectamente que en su interior estaba sufriendo.

–Ya veo –dijo Meiling dándole una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego oculto su mirada de Shaoran. Se quedo callada por unos minutos, ella sabía que la persona a la cual Shaoran amaba era Sakura, pero sabía que debía comprobarlo – ¿se trata de…Kinomoto? –pregunto Meiling mirando a Shaoran.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunto Shaoran muy sorprendido.

–por que cuando estuviste con ella la llamaste por su nombre, es muy raro que tu le tengas tanta confianza a una mujer ya que solo llamas por su nombre a tus hermanas y a mí también –respondió Meiling muy apurada, allí frente a Shaoran fingió que tenia sueño… pero en realidad ya no podía estar allí ni un minuto más – ¡entonces nuestro compromiso se ha roto! –dijo ella Retirándose muy cabizbaja.

Shaoran suspiro pesadamente serrando sus ojos, sabía perfectamente que la noticia habia afectado mucho a Meiling así que decidió ir con ella que en ese momento estaba tomando té.

–Gracias por el té –dijo Meiling sin mostrar su rostro depresivo.

– ¿a dónde vas? –pregunto el mayordomo de Shaoran.

–A casa de Daidouji, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para conversar –dijo Meiling caminando rápido y poniéndose sus zapatos.

– ¿pero ya es de noche? –dijo Shaoran con preocupación.

–Joven Shaoran –lo llamo su mayordomo.

–Espera un momento, te acompañare hasta su casa –dijo Shaoran decidido a acompañarla.

–No gracias, y no te preocupes pediré un taxi para que me lleve a su casa y mañana me iré directamente al aeropuerto… nos vemos –dijo Meiling con la voz un poco quebrada mientras que tomaba su maleta y salía de allí.

Shaoran la miraba como se alejaba con una expresión de mucha culpa en su rostro, mientras que se quedaba en silencio unos minutos reflexionando todo lo ocurrido. Quiso ir tras ella, pero su mayordomo lo detuvo negándole y haciéndole saber que no fuera.

–lo mejor es dejarla sola –dijo el mayordomo triste por lo ocurrido.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Se fue corriendo rápidamente hasta llegar a la casa de Tomoyo, en verdad es algo muy duro y doloroso para ella aceptar que Shaoran jamás la amaría como ama a Sakura… se encontraba totalmente quebrada en ese momento. Ahora habia entendido a la perfección lo que Tomoyo le quiso decir con que si algo malo llegara a pasar ella siempre la escucharía, porque al parecer ella ya sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Shaoran. Ya no veía la hora de poder desahogar sus penas, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era un oído comprensivo que la escuchara mientras que se desahogaba… y sabía que Tomoyo era perfecta para eso.

– ¡buaaaaaaaajaaja! Snif snif buaaja ¡bua! Bua –Meiling lloraba desconsolada en las piernas de Tomoyo – ¡estoy tan molesta! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo siempre he querido a Shaoran como nadie en el mundo! Yo misma me propuse que nunca me dejaría derrotar por alguien más… snif sin Buaaaaa –dijo Meiling gritando con la voz quebrada, pero luego se incorporo un poco – ¿¡porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí!? ¡Lo que más me pone furiosa es que no puedo odiar a Kinomoto por eso! –Dijo Meiling dejándose caer en las piernas de Tomoyo una vez más –a mí también me simpatiza, ¡porque me di cuenta de que ella es una buena niña! Snif snif ¡ahora entiendo porque a Shaoran le gusta ella! –Tomoyo le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda para consolarla –… ¡y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada, pero la razón de mi llanto es otra hoy llorare hasta que no pueda derramar ni una lagrima mas por Shaoran!

Pasaron las horas y Tomoyo aun la consolaba, pues sabía que el amor de Shaoran por Sakura le habia contado el alma a Meiling, sabía perfectamente que ella estaba sufriendo un enorme e inaguantable dolor. Después de unas horas Meiling se incorporo aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Gracias por escucharme Tomoyo –dijo Meiling con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

–de nada, eres mi amiga y sabes que estoy aquí para ti –dijo Tomoyo tomando sus manos, Meiling la abrazo con fuerza para luego decirle.

–Necesito salir ahora, iré al la playa pero volveré dentro de unas horas –dijo Meiling saliendo de allí –no me esperes despierta, cuando llegue te llamare.

Tomoyo observo como Meiling se iva, en realidad ella era una niña muy madura por renunciar a su único amor solo para que sea feliz con la persona que en realidad ama.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Meiling camino hasta llegar a la playa de Tomoeda, en verdad necesitaba estar sola en ese momento. Tomoyo fue muy comprensiva al haberla escuchado, pero en realidad aun no se habia desahogado completamente. Su corazón estaba quebrado mientras que un mar de sentimientos se veía reflejado en sus ojos, ¿Qué tenía Sakura que ella no tuviera? Tal vez Sakura en verdad era la chica deseada de Shaoran… la chica que siempre imagino tener. Y lo que más le dolía era que debía resignarse a perder al único chico que siempre amo como a nadie en la vida. Sentía que sus sueños se derrumbaban a medida que en su mente retumbaban las palabras.

"_estoy enamorado de Sakura"_

"_estoy enamorado de Sakura"_

"_estoy enamorado de Sakura"_

Meiling se sentó en una roca, mirando la luna mientras que las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus hermosos y cristalinos ojos. La música, se habia puesto a escuchar música allí mientras que se sentaba… esa suave melodía describía perfectamente todo lo que santa en ese momento. Sin poder soportarlo más, se echo a llorar pegando su rostro en la fría roca mientras que la melodía se escuchaba cada vez más.

_Nunca pensé que te fueras así,__  
__yo jure que te hacia feliz.__  
__Siempre intente darte el alma y la piel,__  
__te quería entregar lo mejor de mí._

Así era, ella siempre le habia dado a Shaoran lo mejor de sí misma con tal de que él se fijara en ella, siempre lo acompaño en los momentos difíciles y siempre lo escucho cuando él lo necesitaba. ¿Y por que izo todo eso?

_A ciegas te seguí,__  
__volé y caí por ti.___

_Pero, todo no fue suficiente,__  
__me mata perderte,__  
__quisiera arrancarme el dolor.__  
__Pero mi corazón arrogante,__  
__se niega a escucharte,__  
__no quiere aceptar tu adiós._

…lo izo todo por amor a él.

_Como fuego en la tormenta se apago tu amor,__  
__todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy._

Pero todo se habia acabado, debía aceptar que de ahora en mas estaría siempre sola sin Shaoran… porque su corazón no le pertenecía, pero aun así siempre era lo mismo…

_Quisiera olvidarte,__  
__y termino buscándote en cada recuerdo__  
__que habita en mi._

…Siempre encontraba su recuerdo guardado en su corazón.

_A ciegas te seguí,__  
__Volé y caí por ti.__  
_  
_Pero, todo no fue suficiente,__  
__me mata perderte,__  
__quisiera arrancarme el dolor.__  
__Pero mi corazón arrogante,__  
__se niega a escucharte,__  
__no quiere aceptar tu adiós._

_Como fuego en la tormenta se apago tu amor,__  
__todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy._

Le dio todo lo que tenia, le dio sonrisas, afecto apoyo… pero sobre todo le entrego todo el amor que habia en su corazón desde que lo conoció… pero así de simple se dejo derrotar por Sakura

_Te di sonrisas y en soledad__  
__pelee una batalla de dos._

_Pero, todo no fue suficiente,__  
__me mata perderte,__  
__quisiera arrancarme el dolor.__  
__Pero mi corazón arrogante,__  
__se niega a escucharte,__  
__no quiere aceptar tu adiós._

_Como fuego en la tormenta se apago tu amor,__  
__todo no fue suficiente…_

Al parecer debía resignarse y entender que Shaoran ya no le pertenecía, ahora sería feliz junto con Sakura y si él era feliz ella también lo sería…aunque verlo enamorado le costara el corazón, o como dice el dicho _"si en verdad lo amas déjalo ir"_

…_Todo es nada hoy_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
